The Seer
by TheWatcher00
Summary: "... So, in other words... you're blackmailing me?" Severus replied calmly. - A smile. "Indubitably." OC, Self Insert


**Prologue: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Severus Snape, quite frankly, did not know what to think of his current situation, let alone what to do or feel. It simply was never something that he ever would have expected to happen, especially to one such as he. Even now, hours later into the day, he could hardly believe it. He just couldn't, even as he stared at the actual living proof with shocked and shaky onyx eyes.

Severus felt his lips droop, turning away then from the sight before him and stalking on towards his kitchen. He needed some tea, perhaps then he would be able to think more rationally of the situation, and at least come up with a few ideas on how to properly deal with it, instead of simply wallowing in indecision. Yes, tea sounded like a very good idea, and with that thought in mind, Severus promptly set about making himself a cup.

Sadly though, as relaxing as the drink had been, it really had not helped as much as Severus had hoped it would, and the next thing he knew, he was back in his living room, with still not a clue as to how he should proceed. He groaned softly, pinching his nose and feeling headache bloom from behind his eyes.

Truly, when he had opened his door to a thumping in the night, he had been expecting something very much different to what it was that he had found. At first, he had assumed it was Albus coming to check up on him, as the much older man usually did whenever Holidays rolled around, and at rather random hours in the day, such as at that time. Then, there was also the fact that the old man really was the only person who actually happened to visit him.

However though, as he had drawn closer towards the front door, Severus had heard something, a voice, soft, yet pained emanating from beyond the dark wood panel that divided his home from the outside world of Spinner's end.

"Who is it?" He had called out sharply, a lone pale hand grasping hold of the door's brass handle. "I said, who is it?" Severus repeated, this time louder as he peered through the peephole of the entrance. Then, when no response came, he opened the door, and suddenly felt a weight fall onto his feet. It was a child, he had discovered then, a boy, perhaps no older than 9 or 10, trembling with cold, and on the brink of unconsciousness.

Now, Severus Sape was many things. Sarcastic. Cynical. Rude. Harsh, and, in general, down right mean. But, despite the many assumptions otherwise, even he was not so heartless as to leave a child out in the cold to die of frost and hypothermia.

Thus, instinctively, after finally managing to recover from hus initial shock, Severus had hoisted the boy into his arms and brought him inside. Then, from there he lay him down upon the sofa in his living room and carefully eased a warming draught down into his throat, followed shortly after by a fever potion that Severus had deemed the boy would need after feeling the heat upon his brow.

Maybe he should send Albus a fire call, Severus thought for a moment, considering the option before shaking his head and then denying the thought. No. That was impossible right now, Severus suddenly recalled. The old coot was in Germany for the rest of the Yule Holiday, which meant that there was no way he would be able to get in contact with him right now or anytime soon.

The wizard gave a groan. Well damn, he thought, glancing back towards the boy. He still looked rather unwell from what he could see, but at least his breaths had evened out and he had ceased his shivering. It was then at this time, that Severus finally deigned to take a closer look at the child he had brought into his home, as he had not really bothered to do so before in lieu of more pressing matters such as the boy's rather apperant case of hypothermia.

He was sickly pale, almost wraith like in appearance, with long coarse locks of thick brown hair that fell even over his eyes, a soft aquiline nose, much akin to that of Severus' own but significantly less pronounced, and a pair of wide thin lips, that coughed and wheezed every now and again as time went by. He was also wearing rags. Well, not exactly rags, but in the state that they were in, they might as well be as such. They were old, worn, frayed and stained, not to mention several sizes too big.

And at that, Severus frowned. Easily, he could see quite a bit of himself within the boy, the unconscious scowl upon his lips, the thinness of his frame that showed lack of proper food, and the clothes in general that the boy himself wore. Most likely, Severus figured, judging by the child's state and appearance, the boy had probably run away from home after living with some form of abuse.

He sighed. Wonderful. Now Severus couldn't just dump him back where came from after the boy recovered. He simply could not, if that was truly the case. Both his conscience and empathy would fight him tooth and nail and beat him to submission in order to see to that. But, what then? Should he alert Social Services? He knew very well he couldn't exactly use magic around the child, as he was most likely a muggle, that is of course, unless he did want to get himself arrested for some reason or another. Which he didn't.

A chime came then, from the clock that hung upon the wall. It was 3:00 in the morning now, and Severus pursed his lips. He would deal with his in the morning, he thought tiredly, palming his face as he slowly drew himself back and took a seat upon his recliner. He would catch up on some sleep for now. The child was in no condition to be moving about any time soon so Severus deemed he would be good to rest for a few hours or so. And thus, shutting his eyes, he slept.

* * *

Hours later, when Severus finally managed to will himself awake, he came to the sudden realization that the boy was gone. The sofa across the room now empty of the body Severus himself had laid there only just last night.

Instantly, he stood, his onyx eyes flitting to and fro as Severus strode towards the sofa and placed a hand upon the cushions. "Still warm," he mumbled aloud. The child had probably left only moments ago. He couldn't have gone very far.

"Hmm, looking for me?" A voice spoke then, light and young, and with a hint of amusement. Severus turned towards the sound, frowning almost immediately at the sight of the boy that now currently stood before him, their eyes locking in a meeting of onyx and ebony.

"You should not be up." He said tightly, instinctively bringing himself to stand at his tallest. "You are in no condition to be walking about."

The child cocked his head, then stared at him for a moment before giving his reply. "Oh it's okay, I'm fine now." He stated flippantly, spreading his arms out and giving a little stretch. "See?" He grinned. "All better now. Anyway, do come along Mr. Snape, I'm currently in the middle of making us both some breakfast, and I can't exactly reach the upper cupboards given my shortness, so if you wouldn't mind lending me a hand it would be most appreciated." And with that, the boy turned on his heels and skipped into the kitchen. Hesitantly, Severus followed, taking in the sight and smell of sizzling eggs and cooking bacon as he watched the youth cook.

It was then that Severus noticed something, and a scowl bloomed upon his lips as he came to stop, dark suspicion suddenly swelling within his chest. "How did you know my name?" He asked, looking on towards the boy with a critical gaze, as he grasped at his wand within his robe.

Instantly, the child froze, and he turned to face the older man. He smiled. "Because I do, Mr. Severus Snape sir." The youth replied cheekily, a knowing glint flashing within his dark black orbs. "Just as I know that you are a wizard, and that you are currently employed at a school called Hogwarts where you serve as both Potions master and Head of Slytherin."

At that, Severus felt his breath hitch, but made no show of it outwardly as he narrowed his eyes and gave a sneer. "Who are you?" He asked lowly.

The child looked pensive then for a moment, looking as if in deep contemplation. "Oh! I know." He said finally, clapping a fist upon his palm. "Janus. Call me Janus." He stated. "And as for why I happen to know all that stuff about you, well, I guess I'm what you wizards would call, a Seer." He bowed deeply. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I do hope we can both get along, as we will from now on be living together after all."

Severus felt his eye twitch. "What?" He said, scowling deeply. He did not just hear the boy say that. "What did you just say?"

"That I hope we could get along?"

"No, the other thing."

"What other thing? That I'm a Seer?"

Severus growled lowly. "Do not play games with me boy." He spoke menacingly.

"Ooh! A game? I would love to play a game. I love games you know. Especially when I win."

"... Shut up."

A pout. "Aww that wasn't very nice."

"I don't care. Now tell me boy just what in the world did you mean when you said we would be living together?"

"That we would be living together, duh."

"And just when was this decided?"

"Oh, around ten, maybe twenty minutes ago."

"By whom?"

"Me."

"Ah." Severus replied, giving a soft sound of understanding. "No. I refuse."

Janus giggled at that. "Aww that's funny." He said between snickers. "You actually think you have a choice in the matter."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Why nothing really, just that I happen to know some very interesting secrets about you Mr. Snape. Secrets, I'm sure you would prefer to keep hidden lest you desire some certain 'old friends' of yours coming back to pay you a not so nice visit."

For a moment, Severus did not reply.

"... I'm talking about the Death Eaters here just so you know," Janus continued. "And the fact that you were a spy for the order."

"... So, in other words... you're blackmailing me?" Severus replied calmly.

"Indubitably."

"Well then, if that just so happens to be the case," and Severus raised his wand, raising himself to stand at his tallest and appear his most terrifying. "Then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to kill you."

And at that, the child simply waved him off. "Yeah, sure you will," Janus scoffed, causing the wizard to deflate just ever so slightly.

"Please," the brunette began. "I know you Severus Snape. More so than you could ever imagine, from your deepest of secrets to your greatest of flaws, and as such, I am fully aware of the fact that you would never, ever stoop so low as to harm a child, in anyway, shape or form. Others, perhaps. But you? No; especially given the past that you bear. Though that threat just now was a rather good effort on your part. Very believable."

Severus wanted to strangle the boy.

"Now, besides that," Janus continued. "What would be so bad about a little company around the house anyway hmm? Why nothing, that's what. In fact, I believe this arrangement would be rather beneficial to the both of us instead, as I get a place to stay, and you, an ally with knowledge of future and present events. Also, please do be aware that even if you did somehow succeed in forcing my silence, you would have no choice but to keep me here, within this house, in order to truly make sure I speak not a word to anyone about what it is that I happen know, which, as you are aware of, is exactly what I want. So, let's both get along shall we?"

For a moment, Severus did not answer, his mind a jumble of thoughts and clashing emotions. On one hand, he was outraged at the sheer impudence of the boy. He was only a child for goodness sake, and yet he acted as if he was on the same standing as Severus himself, despite the rather obvious gap that lay between them, in both height and status.

However, the fact that the boy was aware of such delicate and highly guarded information, both in regards to himself and his past, was something Severus, quite simply, could not ignore. The implications were just far too great for him to do so, and, now that he thought about it, if the boy's claims of being a seer really did in fact happen to be true and valid... well then, he'd just basically found his own personal ace in the hole.

He lowered his wand. "The food is burning." He said plainly.

The child looked confused for a second. "Huh?" He said, before his eyes grew wide. "Shit! My eggs! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?"

* * *

**Challenge: Janus - this name is very significant in regards to both the story and the character, see if you guys can find out why.**


End file.
